Sasori and Deidara Need A Hero
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Uhmmm... random songfic to Hero by Skillet. SasoDei, yaoi, depression, awesome songness.... yeah. Description sucks.


Heyy. I'm working on a request, but I got sidetracked by Skillet's new single, "Hero." It's amaaaaazing! –spazz attack-

Enjoii.

Warnings: Yaoi… as usual, horrible plot line and writing…. D:

~x~

_I'm just a step away  
I'm a just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today_

Sasori walked through the busy streets, eyes seeing nothing, ears hearing nothing, body feeling nothing. Nothing at all. He felt as if he was on the edge of a cliff and was about to step off. One last breath and he'd be gone.

Too late.

He was falling.

_I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate_

Deidara sighed as he gazed out through the rain. He was just a man. Not superhuman…. Not superman. He needed to be saved from the hate of a horrible childhood.

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero  
Save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me_

_Just in time_

Sasori looked up at the stormy sky as he entered an empty park. He needed somebody to swoop down and save him from the misery he was suffering from. Ever since the incident….

"I need a hero!" he called to the sky. "Anything! Please…."

His voice faded into silence as a few uncontrolled tears escaped from his eyes. He furiously rubbed them away, refusing to show any signs of weakness.

_I gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today_

Deidara smiled suddenly and stood. He was gonna fight today, and live another day.

He would tell him… His voice would be heard.

_I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today  
_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

Sasori stood and ran. To where, he didn't know. His family had been torn apart and he didn't need anything else to end up the same way. His voice would be heard today.

He ignored the angry shouts and cries behind him as he raced down the street.

'I have to tell him…' he thought.

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero  
Save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me_

_Just in time_

Who's gonna fight for what's right

Who's gonna help us survive

We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero  
I've got a hero

Living in me

"Deidara!" Sasori shouted, weighed down with heavy breathing.

Deidara started to turn, but was knocked down with a shocked expression (1). He blinked and saw a sobbing Sasori on him.

"I don't care what they say!" he cried out. "Deidara! I love you!"

Sasori felt like he had a hero, or god of some kind, living inside him when he uttered those words.

"Danna…?" asked Deidara quietly.

"Deidara, shut up!" said Sasori. "Who's going to prove a point? Who's going to help us fight for our lives? I'm not ready to die for the weak-minded!"

Deidara looked at Sasori's face and smiled slightly.

"You're right, Danna, un."

_I'm gonna fight for what's right _

_Today I'm speaking my mind _

_And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die_

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time 

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero _

_Save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me _

_Just in time_

"I'll be ready to die for you, Danna, un," Deidara said, smiling. "Bloody homophobes ain't got nothing on me(2)."

Sasori chuckled and slid his lips against Deidara's.

"Danna?"

"Yes?"

"Can we get up now, un? I'm freezing."

Sasori's eyes widened and he got off the blonde then helped him up.

"I need a hero," whispered Sasori, hugging Deidara.

"You've got one," replied Deidara, hugging him back.

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right,_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_I need a hero_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak,_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I need a hero_

_I need a hero_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time!_

"You saved me just in time," sighed Sasori.

"Oh, and Danna?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too, un."

~x~

That. Was. CRAP.

Ugh, you know when you get this GENIUS idea, and then it turns out horrible? Yeah, that's how I'm feeling right now. .

Ah well.

Review, or do whatever.

(1)~ Imagine the expression he gets when he's flying on the bird while fighting Kakashi and Naruto and Kakashi's Genjutsu comes and he turns around and sees it… or something like that.

(2)~ Yeah, I've been saying that a lot lately. Muahahaha.


End file.
